The Unknown Story of Clark and Chloe
by LoveInspired121
Summary: This story is about Chloe's past relationship with Clark. In an attempt to break up the Watchtower operation, an unknown thug from Checkmate reads an old diary entry of Chloe's to Oliver Queen, hoping that Oliver would be angry enough to go against Chloe and Clark and help Checkmate disband Watchtower.


This is just Fan Fiction using characters from Smallville... The characters (Clark, Oliver, Chloe, Thug) are part of the story of Smallville which is trademarked by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The story I have written using these characters is of my own imagination and is not an original part of the show. I do not claim ownership of these characters or any part of the Smallville show. I do not profit from this story. Thank you to the writers and creators of the show for coming up with a fantastic piece of work!

Oliver opens his eyes, startled by the sound of a gun going off right by his ear. "Time to wake up Robin Hood," said the thug sarcastically. All the memories flooded back to Oliver about how he had gotten into this mess. He looked down and saw he was sitting on a steel chair with his feet and wrists bound to the chair. Realizing he was in no position to escape, he begrudgingly listened to what the man had to say.

"You really need to come up with a better costume Robin Hood. Tight leather went out of style ages ago. I have to admit that it's better than tights though!" Oliver looked at the man with a smug smile on his face.

"If you seriously think that insulting my clothing choices are going to hurt my feelings, then you, my friend, have lost your touch. Besides, the best way to get a person to talk is not by telling them that they look like a fictional fox in hosiery." Oliver had a sense of pleasure knowing he could make the thug mad even if he was tied to a chair.

"Well newsflash pretty boy, you are going to take my insults and this beautiful story that I have to tell you. You're going to hear every word, and when I'm finished, you're gonna tell me everything about the pretty little blond who's masquerading as a hero by running Watch Tower."

"If you lay a finger on Chloe, I swear I will kill you!" Oliver trembled with anger and attempted to hit the man with his chair. The thug pulled out his tazer and hit Oliver in the chest with it. Oliver screamed in pain and force of the electricity knocked him back down onto the chair. The thug watched in smug satisfaction as Oliver writhed in pain. He finally pulled the tazer away from Oliver's chest, not wanting to cause permanent damage. He needed Oliver to spill the beans on how to get into Watch Tower.

"So 'my friend,'" the thug said, mocking Oliver, "I'm gonna read you a bedtime story. It's so romantic really. This will be the last thing on your mind right before you give up your girlfriend and I knock your lights out." Oliver chuckled humorlessly.

"Go ahead Shakespeare. You can spout love stories 'til you're blue in the face, but I'm not telling you anything about Chloe." Oliver saw the thug pick up a red leather book. He saw a flash of silver from the engraving on the side. It looked really familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had seen it. When the thug held up the book for Oliver to see, he immediately recognized it as Chloe's diary. Chloe had told him that this was her very first diary... That Clark had bought it for her when she started writing for The Torch. Why did this guy have it?

"Take a look at this Romeo," the thug said excitedly. He held open the diary for Oliver to see. He looked to where the thug had pointed. This diary entry was for two days ago.

"So?" Oliver looked at the man as if he were bored.

"Dear diary," said the thug in a mock-romantic tone, "These last few days with Clark were amazing!" Oliver jerked his head up and stared at the thug. He felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He stared at the thug as he continued. Though he was afraid of what was coming, he just couldn't believe that Chloe could have betrayed him. It just wasn't like her. Was it? They never really clarified that they were a couple. Last time Chloe and Oliver came close to that kind of discussion, Chloe made it clear that she didn't want any strings attached. "Clark surprised me when he showed up alive."

(Voice fade out. Flash back to the Kent Farm, two days after Black Thursday)

Chloe drove over to the Kent Farm in a panic. Lex was back to normal, Lana was still alive, and the chaos of Black Thursday had finally settled down. So where was Clark? She stopped quickly in front of the barn and ran inside. "Clark?" When she didn't hear anything, she ran up to the loft. "Clark?" No sign of him. She ran down from the loft and straight toward the house. The door was unlocked so she burst inside. "Clark!" Before she could take two steps into the house, she ran into someone. She looked up and saw Martha Kent. "Mrs. Kent! Oh thank God you're here! Have you seen Clark?"

"Chloe, I-" Before Martha could finish her sentence, Clark came bursting through the door. Shock and relief ran through Chloe when she saw him. Shock due to the fact that he looked like he had just been sent through the wringer, and relief to know that he was okay. Clark crossed the room in less than a second and had Chloe wrapped up in a huge hug.

"When you said you might never see me again, I thought it might be true," he said, panic and relief lacing his words. "I went back to the Daily Planet to see if the electricity was back up. I saw everyone cleaning up, but when I asked about you, everyone said they hadn't seen you. I talked to this guy named Jimmy and he said that the last time he saw you was when you were leaving the building on Thursday with a gun in your hand. I thought you were dead!" He wrapped Chloe back up in another hug. The feel of Clarks arms around her sent shivers up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms around Clark's waist.

"Clark, I'm okay. I'm right here, and I promise I'm not going anywhere." They continued to hold each other until Martha cleared her throat. When they remembered that they weren't alone, the stepped out of them embrace. Chloe felt the cold on her back, all ready missing Clark's touch. Martha stared at them with a curious expression, then smiled.

"I have to make some phone calls, so you guys go ahead and talk," Martha said. She turned and exited the room quickly. Clark and Chloe stood in silence for a brief moment, stunned at the moment they had just shared.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay Clark, and as you can tell I'm okay. So I'm gonna head back to Metropolis and see if I can help with the clean-up at the Daily Planet," Chloe said still feeling flushed. When Clark pulled away from their embrace, she figured that things would go back to normal between them. Considering that the last time she saw him was when she kissed him, she didn't want to stick around to hear the whole "just friends" speech again. When she started toward the door, Clark grabbed her wrist.

"Chloe wait." Chloe stopped at the door, and Clark let go of her wrist, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She felt embarrassed and afraid. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened with us before I left." Chloe knew where he was going with this and wanted to stop him before he could say anymore.

"Clark, look. I know planted a big kiss on you, but I was panicked and I didn't think we were going to survive. But now that we both know that everything is okay, we can pretend that this never happened." Chloe plastered a fake smile on, hoping that Clark wouldn't be able to see the hurt that she was feeling. She turned to leave again.

"I don't want to pretend this never happened!" Chloe froze in place. Did she just hear that? She turned to face Clark, and saw a serious expression on his face. But there was something else there in his expression. Something she had only seen when he looked at Lana. No, it couldn't be what she thought it was. They were just friends. "Chloe, when I couldn't find you at first when I got back to the Daily Planet, I thought you were dead. I immediately thought back to the moment you kissed me before I left. I felt a pain in my chest and just assumed it was because I was worried about you, but when we embraced each other, there was a moment between us. I couldn't deny that it was there. I couldn't deny what I was feeling." Chloe stared at Clark with tears in her eyes. A mix of emotions crossed Clark's face, but Chloe didn't want to get her hopes up. She had longed for Clark for years, and every time they got remotely close, it fell apart and she couldn't face that again. She loved Clark but she never could add up to Lana. She had competed with Lana for Clark's affection for years and always lost. She couldn't and didn't want to be his second choice. Even though Lana was with Lex now, she didn't want that to be the reason why Clark decided to settle for her.

"Clark I appreciate what you are trying to do but let's face it. I'm not Lana. That's what this is about," she said, anger and hurt replacing the joy that she felt for a brief moment. "We both know that the only reason why you are telling me this now is because Lana is no longer available to you!"

"Chloe, the moment Lana started putting her trust in Lex was the moment I knew she wasn't the person I thought she was. She made it very clear to me that she would trust Lex over me. I let her and my feelings for her go the day that she walked out on me. Chloe I want someone who can trust me. I know that you looked into my secret for a long time before you found out. The difference between you and Lana is that Lana walked out because I wouldn't tell her my secret...but you stayed. You stayed even when you knew that I was scared to trust you with it. I never knew that someone could be so faithful to me," Clark said with conviction in his voice. He had to make Chloe see that his feelings for her were real. He was silent for a brief moment, then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I found this letter at the Talon when I was looking for you. I was looking for anything that might help me to find you." Clark held up the letter that Chloe had written for Clark when he got really sick. That horrible day when he called out one name: Lana. Clark opened up the letter and began to read it aloud.

"I want to let you in on a little secret. I'm not who you think I am..." As Clark read the letter, Chloe couldn't hold back her tears. Every emotion that she held for Clark was his to see on one piece of paper. One that she had hoped he would never see. That day was heartbreaking for her. She remembered that day clearly. She was hoping that somehow Clark could hear her reading that letter to him. When she finished reading, he rustled on the couch, and the response that she received for her letter was Clark calling out Lana's name. When Clark finished reading the letter, he stared at her with concern and compassion on his face.

"Chloe, why haven't you ever shown me this letter," he asked softly. His voice was so tender it almost made Chloe want to start sobbing all over again. Didn't he know how much this hurt her?

"Clark, I wrote that letter the day that you got sick from being exposed to that meteor dust. You were lying down on the couch here at the house. I sat down next to you and read the letter to you because I thought that you might not pull through. Even though you weren't awake, I thought somehow you might hear me. I poured my heart out to you and when I was finished, you know what you said?" She looked at him, her pain showing clearly.

"What? What did I say?" Clark panicked. When he saw the pain written on her face, he was afraid of what she was about to tell him.

"Lana." Chloe's expression went blank, almost cold. Clark winced. Knowing now just how much his relationship with Lana affected her, he felt completely helpless. He couldn't think of anything to say at that moment to comfort her. He had to do something.

When Clark didn't respond, Chloe turned to leave again. Before Clark even thought about what he was doing, he used his super speed to run to the barn. When Chloe realized that Clark had once again pulled his signature move of disappearing, she felt hurt all over again and started to walk out the door. Before she could take a step, she saw Clark standing in the kitchen again, only this time he was stading next to the counter, turning on the cd player. When the music started. She instantly recognized the song. It was the song that she and Clark danced to at homecoming. Chloe looked up at Clark with surprise, and Clark smiled.

"You know," he said softly, a tender expression on his face, "we never got to finish our dance." Clark walked over to Chloe and pulled her into his arms. Chloe smiled and laughed through the tears.

"I can't believe you remembered," she said, still in awe that he thought of that day like she did.

"I love you Chloe. That's something I could never forget," he whispered softly in her ear.

Clark pulled Chloe into his arms and they danced around the kitchen. After the song ended, which seemed to not last long enough, she looked up at Clark. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Clark," Chloe asked.

"Yeah Chloe?" Clark wasn't sure what they expression was on Chloe's face, but he was worried.

"I love you too!" Chloe smiled at Clark as one lone tear slid down her cheek. Clark reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek, the cradled her face in his hands. Relief flooded through him when she spoke those words. He had been afraid when she hadn't responded right away.

Clark slid his hand down Chloe's jawbone. He gently ran his thumb over Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe closed her eyes, taking in Clark's touch. before she could open her eyes, Clark feathered a soft kiss across her lips. he pulled back slightly then kissed her a second time. When he went to pull back again, Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and pulled him back in. Clark opened his eyes wide, shocked by Chloe's intensity. His eyes slowly drifted closed and he met Chloe's passionate kiss. Before Chloe knew what had happened, she was lying down on the couch with Clark still kissing her. Chloe's head swam with emotions. She wanted this kiss to last forever, this moment to last forever. She wish time could just freeze here and now.

Clark heard a noise but didn't register what it was. All of a sudden he heard a gasp. Clark looked up to see Martha standing in the living room, staring at him and Chloe in shock.

"Mom!" Clark bolted up from the couch, wiping the lipstick off his face, Chloe quickly following his lead.

"I-" Martha started, stumbling over her words. "I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean to-" She pointed toward the couch clearly at a loss for words. "I'll just go."

Before Clark or Chloe could object, Martha quickly left the room. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well I will ad that to my list of finest moments," Chloe said, her face flushed. "Caught making out with Clark Kent by none other than his mom!" Chloe laughed. Clark laughed too seeing the humor in the situation.

"Too bad. It was such a perfect moment." Clark could see the disappointment on Chloe's face when she said that. Though it was probably a good thing his mom showed up before things got out of control, he shared Chloe's disappointment becaus it truly was a perfect moment. Suddenly, inspiration struck Clark.

"I'll be right back!" chloe saw the excitement on his face but before she could ask him about it, Clark sped out the front door.

"I think I need a glass of cold water," Chloe said fanning her face. She walked into the kitchen, loaded a glass with ice and water, and quickly drank every drop, hoping it would chase away the heat from the kiss that just wouldn't let up. When she sat the glass down in the sink, Clark came speeding in through the door.

"Come with me," he said, a hopeful smile lighting up his face. Chloe took Clark's waiting hand and followed him outside. She saw that the sun was setting and began to wonder just how long they had been kissing. Clark led Chloe into the barn and up the steps toward the loft. When they reached the top of the first set of steps, Clark turned and looked at Chloe.

"Close your eyes," Clark whispered. Chloe looked at Clark for a brief moment, then closed her eyes. Clark picked Chloe up in his arms and carried her up the last few steps to the loft. He sat her down gently then stepped behind her. "Okay, open your eyes."

When Chloe opened her eyes, she stared in awe at what Clark had done. Somehow in the minute that it took Chloe to get a glass of water, Clark had rearranged the loft into a beautiful, romantic setting. Red and white rose petals were scattered across the floor. Candles were lit up all across the room, and Clark had opened up a wide space in the loft wall and moved the couch so they could sit and watch the sunset.

"Clark this is so beautiful!" Chloe walked the rest of the way into the room. When she stood in the middle of the loft, she turned and saw that Clark had set a coffee table in front of the couch. On it sat a tiny vase with a single red rose and two small tea candles floating in dishes of water. Clark went and sat down on the couch.

"Care to join me?" Clark put one arm on the back of the couch and patted the seat next to him with his other hand. Chloe walked over and sat down next to Clark and snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you Clark. Truly. I can't believe you did all of this for me." Clark wrapped his arms around Chloe and gently kissed the top of her head. They sat together and watched as the sun disappeared below the horizon. As Chloe sat with her arms around Clark's waist, her eyelids started to feel very heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep because she wanted to stay and enjoy the moment. However, she could no longer fight the tiredness that came over her. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she stretched and opened her eyes. She saw Clark leaning on the edge of the loft wall, drinking a cup of coffee and staring out at the land. She stood up, walked over behind him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning," she said with a sigh. "So it wasn't a dream." Clark turned around and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I can pinch you if you'd like." Clark chuckled softly.

"That's okay," she said. "Your arms around me is all the proof I need."

"I made you some coffee too," he said and pointed to the coffee table. "I also brought over some of your clothes from the Talon. I thought you might like something clean to wear."

'Thank you," she said smiling. "I'm going to change and then I'll have that coffee." Chloe walked over to the neatly folded clothes sitting next to the couch. As she started picking up each piece individually, she heard something hit the floor. She looked down and saw her mini wood jewelry box tipped over with the contents scattered slightly on the floor. As she was picking the jewelry up, she noticed something that didn't belong to her. She picked up a gold ring with three small diamonds in the center.

"This isn't mine. I wonder how it got in here," she said looking slightly confused. Something caught her eye. It looked like something was engraved on the inside of the ring. She looked closer and saw the names Clark and Chloe on it. She gasped and held her hand up to her mouth. As she turned to look at Clark, she saw him standing right next to her.

"After you fell asleep last night, i went and talked to mom. I explained everything that happened between us yesterday. As we continued talking, it hit me. Aside from my mom, you're the onlyperson who knows the real me. The only person who's stuck by me. My secret has been a burden to so many people, yet of all the peple who have come into my life who at least knew I had a secret, you're the only one who's always been here. The one who's always stayed." Clark looked deep into Chloe's eyes. "I look back on all the times we've tried to be togethedr and I realized that you were the one who was always trying, and I was the one who was always running. I realized how much I hurt the one person who has always been faithful to me. I felt so much regret, it was like someone took kryptonite straight to my heart. Chloe, I don't want to let you go and spend the rest of my life hoping to find someone else who will be there for me the way that you always have. I love you Chloe, and I want to have you by my side forever." Clark lowered himself to one knee and Chloe started to cry. "Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?' Clark stared at Chloe, half excited and half scared. he knew she had no reason to trust him this time around, but if she said yes, he would do everything he could to make it right.

Chloe nodded her head. "Yes," she said between sobs. Clark stood up and took the ring. Chloe held out her left hand and Clark gently slid the ring on her finger. "Clark where did you get this ring? It must have cost a lot of money."

"My dad gave this to my mom. it was her engagement ring. She gave it to me early this morning. She said it was her gift to us. I went and had our names engraved on it. She also gave me this." Chloe looked up and saw a long gown bag. She opened it and saw the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen. it was strapless and the skirt was gathered and sewn to give it a chandelier look.

"One more thing," Clark said. He pulled out a folder and opened it. Chloe looked down and saw a marriage license with Clark's signature all ready on it. "My mom called in a few favors and was able to get our license today so we wouldn't have to wait." Chloe stared at the license in shock. maybe Clark did need to pinch her. This was all happening so fast that she feared she might wake up to find that Clark was still gone, and she was left alone to deal with the aftermath of Black Thursday.

"Clark," Chloe said, realizing something was missing. "this is just our wedding license. you said that your mom called in a few favors. This is only one."

Clark ran over to the top of the stairs. He leaned over the railing. "Mom!" Chloe heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Martha stepped into view. She was dressed in a stunning two piece metallic mint green dress suit. Right behind Martha was a minister.

"Mom also called the minister and he agreed to a last minute ceremony."

Chloe just stood there in stunned silence. She couldn't believe that this was all happening. There were no words to even describe how she was feeling right now. There were a few that came to mind: surreal, blissful, ecstatic, but they just seemed inadequate.

Martha chuckled. "Come on sweetie and I will help you get ready. Clark go ahead and get ready too." Chloe followed Martha down the stairs toward the house. As she walked, she smiled and whispered under her breath, "I'm getting married."

Clark started pacing back and forth in the loft. His nerves were getting the better of him, he realized, when he had straightened his tie for the tenth time. Time seemed to have stopped since Chloe left the room. What could be taking so long? He checked his watch and realized it had only been 45 minutes since she left. It took extra time to set up in the loft because Clark couldn't use his powers in front of the minister, but it seemed like it only took a minute. However, it felt like he had been waiting forever for Chloe. He wasn't upset about her taking time to get ready, he just was impatient to see her, to make her his wife. In the midst of his thoughts and pacing, he barely noticed the minister trying to get his attention.

"Son," called the minister. Clark looked up and saw that the minister was pointing directly behind where Clark was standing. Clark quickly turned around and froze.

"Oh my God," he said, stunned. Chloe stood next to Martha at the top of the stairs. She was a vision! Clark had never seen Chloe look so beautiful! chloe looked at Clark and smiled so big that Clark thought her face might break. Martha linked Chloe's arm in hers and they walked toward him. When chloe stood facing Clark, the minister started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Chloe stared deep into Clark's eyes. This was it! The moment she had dreamed of since Clark had asked her to the homecoming dance her freshman year.

"I do," Clark said, looking lovingly at Chloe.

"And do you Chloe Sullivan take Clark Kent as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Chloe said smiling.

"With the power vested in me by God and the state of Kansas..."

(Fade out, flash forward to Oliver and the thug)

The thug stood over Oliver with the diary in one hand and the tazer in the other. oliver was filled with rage as the thug read to him. if he ever got out of this chair and survived, he was gonna kill him!

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife." The thug crouched down to Oliver's eye level and turned the tazer on. "You may kiss the bride." The thug laughed a sinister laugh and thrust the tazer into Oliver's chest. Oliver screamed out in pain, but not so much from the tazer. How could Chloe do this to him? Something wasn't right. Before his mind could come up with logical explanation, his vision blurred and he slipped into the darkness that had now taken control.

When Oliver woke up he was back in his apartment. Was it all a dream? He quickly looked down and touched his chest where the thug hit him with the tazer. He winced in pain. Yep it was real. Which means that Chloe and Clark were married. He had to talk to Chloe now! Oliver got in his car and drove to Watch Tower, a thousand scenarios flooding his mind on how this was going to play out. When he arrived, Chloe and Clark were talking. Chloe turned and saw Oliver standing in the door way and ran over to hug him.

"I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're okay!" Relief flooded Chloe.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Chloe?" Oliver looked at her with concern on his face.

"Sure."

Clark saw that it was his cue to go, so he left the room.

"When I was kidnapped, this wannabe gangster had your diary. He read an entry to me that makes me wonder what I'm even doing here, why we're even together. I can't believe that you and Clark are married!" Oliver felt his chest tighten. Why did this hurt so bad. He was known as a playboy by everyone. That's the lifestyle he had chosen. So how could this one girl have such an effect on him?

"Were," Chloe said with a blank expression. "We WERE married. Look Oliver it's a long story but the reader's digest version is that I was in love with Clark. We got married shortly after the events of Black Thursday. When all that came down with Zod and Clark, phantoms were released from the phantom zone and attacked. When he came to, he didn't remember anything about our marriage. I wanted to tell him, but during the course of the time that he was healing, I realized that I was selfish. I wanted my relationship with Clark more than I wanted him to save the world and that was wrong. I knew I had to let him go before I made a huge mistake. So I went and had our marriage annulled. I never told him about it. He still doesn't know. As far as he is concerned, when he came out of the phantom zone, the release of Zod from Lex's body knocked him out. Clark is never one to give up on the things he cares about. I knew if he found out about it, it would put him in danger again," Chloe stared at Oliver with concern.

"But, the diary entry was for two days ago," Oliver said, wondering what had happened. Then he realized the thug was trying to get him to turn against Chloe and give up the whole Watch Tower operation.

"Oliver I would never do anything to jeapordize what we have," Chloe said with conviction in her eyes, "if you want you and me to be a 'we'."

Oliver smiled and kissed Chloe, then whispered in her ear. "Sounds perfect!"

ment here...


End file.
